gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 04
Nic takes his time battling the B-level Tagged, causing Dr. Theo to call the cops in irritation to bring an end to the rampant destruction. Theo fights some of the low-level normal thugs himself to keep them from chasing Nina and later jokingly threatens retribution on Nic for the damage done to his clinic. The police show up in time to clean up the mess. Theo leaves Benriya with a package to deliver. Full Synopsis The B-level Tagged refuses to believe that Nic could be A-level. As Nic ties up his katana he tells the Tagged, via Dr. Theo, that he will take just three minutes to beat him because he is an easy opponent. This enrages the Tagged and they begin their fight. Nic dominates, enraging the Tagged further, while Dr. Theo tells Nina to go in the clinic and contact Inspector Chad. When one of the Tagged's gang members attempts to go after Nina, Dr. Theo stabs him in the neck with a syringe and challenges the other gang members to take him on. Nina gets inside whilst Dr. Theo warns Nic not to let the Tagged damage his hospital. The Tagged uses Nic's distractedness to his advantage and attacks while Nic isn't looking, sending the latter flying, whilst the aftermath of his attack crushes Dr. Theo's clinic, much to the doctor's chagrin. As Nic gets back up completely unharmed and begins to untie his katana, the Tagged can only look on in incredulity. At the police station Cody informs Chad that he has a call, but he declines it saying he has to sort out an issue with Worick. Cody then tells Chad that the call came from Nina and is about Nic fighting a Tagged. A flustered Chad changes their plans and tells Cody to get a squad car ready as they would be going to the scene of the fight first. Back outside the clinic a sinister-looking Dr. Theo threatens to stab Nic with a syringe for inadvertently damaging his clinic, annoying the Tagged to the point that he snaps and he goes to attack the two with a pipe. Nic instantly slashes the pipe in two and warns the Tagged that 3 minutes were up and he was going to do him in. The Tagged flees in fear but Nic immediately catches up with him and prepares to attack (leading to the scene seen at the beginning and end of the previous chapter). Worick comedically commends Nic's effort for taking down the Tagged but Alex is left startled by it all. The Benriya discuss the Tagged's situation as he lies on the ground unconscious. Chad arrives and chastises the Benriya for causing unnecessary trouble and damage while Alex converses with Nina. Alex asks Nina if she is afraid of Nic, but Nina just says Alex is afraid because she doesn't know him well enough. Dr. Theo then comes in and tell Nina to prepare the package. As Nina leaves she says that Nic is a good guy really. Alex, package in hand, leaves with Worick as Nina sees them off. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1